It is known to have a weigher to deliver batches of product to a chute extending toward a packaging machine former. A strip of bag material is delivered to the former and formed into tubular bag material thereby. Product is delivered to the interior of the tubular bag material so that upon longitudinal and transverse sealing of the tubular bag material, discreet bags of product can be provided by the packaging machine.
Batches of the product must be delivered to the former in a timed sequence in phase with the packaging machine. Typically, delivery of the product to the former is governed by means of timing gates located beneath the chute but above the former. The gates are driven so that they open and close at appropriate times in phase with the operation of the packaging machine.
The above-discussed arrangement has the disadvantage that product engaged by the gate is travelling relatively fast and can be damaged. This is particularly the case with snack foods such as potato chips or crisps.
A still further disadvantage is that when the product reaches the former, it is travelling relatively slow and therefore can often block the former.